Since Forever
by animeangel665
Summary: Forever doesn't always start when you think it does. KioxYayoi Oneshot


Yayoi adjusted his glasses as he watched the scene play before him. Soubi and his friend had decided to follow Ritsuka (again) and tag along on the adventure Yuiko had planned. Now Ritsuka and Soubi were off on their own, doing god knows what while Yayoi and Kio were stuck with each other after Yuiko left in a haste claiming she had to go home. There was an awkward silence as Ritsuka and Soubi walked back to the two waiting boys, Ritsuka having a blush on his cheeks.

"Did you two have fun Sou-chan?" Kio asked, obviously mad at being abandoned again.

"We did." Soubi replied, smiling at the deeper blush that appeared on Ritsuka's face. Yayoi looked away, a blush on his cheeks as well. He wouldn't admit the fantasies that were running through his mind.

"Ne, Yayoi-san, we don't want to see that do we?" Kio asked, nudging the boy. Yayoi nodded, his bangs covering his eyes. Soubi noticed the blush, but said nothing.

"Nothing happened!" Ritsuka said defiantly.

"Sure, sure." Kio said, waving his hand. Kio and Ritsuka walked ahead of Soubi and Yayoi, fighting about what really happened.

"Is there a problem?" Soubi asked, still walking. Yayoi looked up at him.

"N-no." he stuttered, matching his stride to Soubi's

"What were you thinking about that could make you blush like that?"

"Nothing. You two just have no sense of decency." Yayoi said, walking faster.

"Of course not. The fact that you've had a crush on Kio since you were twelve has nothing to do with it, right?"

"I don't have a crush on him." Yayoi said, but even as the words left his mouth his blush betrayed him.

"Are you sure?" Soubi asked. Yayoi didn't answer.

"Hurry up you two! What are you talking about anyway?" Kio said, turning to face them. Ritsuka was still glaring at Kio, his blush just hinting on his cheeks.

"We're coming Kio. And stop harassing Ritsuka." Soubi answered, catching up to the two males waiting. Yayoi stopped walking once Soubi left his side, trying to make the red on his cheeks go down.. Not hearing any voices he fought back tears in disappointment. No one had waited for him. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Why are you crying?" Yayoi jumped. He looked up to see Kio standing in front of him, a look of concern his face.

"It's nothing. I got something in my eye is all." Yayoi lied. Kio nodded, not really believing him.

"Where do you live. I'll take you home." Kio asked.

"It's fine. I can get there on my own."

"I don't think so. It's to late for someone your age to be walking around alone."

"I'm 15, I can get home on my own." Yayoi said.

"Humor me." Kio said, offering his hand. Yayoi glanced at the hand for a moment, taking it hesitantly. They walked in silence for a while until Kio got up the nerve to talk again.

"Soubi told me something interesting yesterday."

"Oh?"

"He said that you were blushing while looking at me." Kio said, looking up.

"Soubi always says weird things. You shouldn't listen to him." Yayoi said, looking away.

"Then is it not true?" Kio asked, looking down at the boy.

"I didn't say that." Yayoi said softly. Kio looked at him surprised.

"You were then?"

"Yes."

"You like me?"

"Yes." Yayoi whispered, almost silently. "Do you like me?"

"My answer depends on yours."

"What answer?" Yayoi asked, blushing as the hand that was holding his tightened.

"On how long you've liked me." Kio said, scratching his chin with his free hand.

"How long-"

"You've liked me." Kio finished, smiling. Yayoi looked at the ground and mumbled something. "I'm sorry what?"

"You like tormenting me don't you? I am younger than you." Yayoi said, glaring at Kio.

"True." Kio said with a smile. "But what was your answer?"

"I said, since forever." Yayoi said a little to loudly. He was glad there were no people around or else they would have been staring at him.

"Since forever, huh?" Kio asked. "And exactly how long is forever?"

"Since we met."

"That's only three years." Kio pointed out.

"That's when forever started." Yayoi said. Kio couldn't help but chuckle at the determination on the boys face.

"And how long will you like me?" Kio asked.

"Forever." Yayoi said in a soft voice. There was another moment of silence.

"I'll like you for a day." Kio said, finally.

"What?" Yayoi asked, his eyes watering with tears. What was a day going to do for him?

"I'll like you a day after you stop liking me." Kio explained, smiling at the boy. Yayoi looked up at the man, a smile forming on his face.

"You like me?" Yayoi asked. Kio bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Since forever."

------------------------------------

**A Loveless Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading**

**I Do ****Not**** own Loveless **

**Just this idea**

**A/N- Someone told my friend this and I thought it would be cute to put it with Kio and Yayoi since I don't have that many fanfics with them. Yayoi is 15 in this fic which makes Kio about 24. I know it goes kind of fast from beginning to end but whatever. That's why it's a one-shot (that doesn't make any sense...lol). Please review. They make me smile.**


End file.
